


A letter to Mandy.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A last good bye, F/M, sob material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last good bye of mickey milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to Mandy.

After mickey's funeral mandy decided to honor the milkovich name by getting wasted because milkovichs never did chit chat feeling thing with anyone, in southside chicago you had to show no feeling in order to survive, that's why she stole a pack of 6 beers, the house was pretty empty when she got there, put the keys in the table, take off her shoes and coat, sit on the couch, thought in watch some tv but since no one lived there anymore, no one could pay the bills (not that they would have payed them if they were living there anyways) but if mickey were there he would have sorted it out, but he wasn't, not anymore and he wouldn't get back, that's what death does, there isn't like in the movies where you die in one scene and you're alive again in the next one... "What being on your own makes you think huh" mandy said to herself, while opening her beer and taking a sip, she saw what did looks like a letter with her name written on it, this looks like Mickey's letter she thought, leaving the can of beer over the coffee table and taking the letter, she could actually read "To mandy" and "open" written down...

"To Mandy:

Sorry I'm not good saying goodbye, but i will try my best...

'mandy left out a little snort at this'

Remember me, when i'm gone from here  
But no with tears...  
Remember I was always true  
Remember that I always tried  
Remember I loved only you  
Remember me and smile...  
For it's better to forget  
Than remember me and cry.

Mickey Milkovich."

Mandy didn't noticed she was crying until a tear reached her arm, she ended up sheltering herself sit in the corner of the couch, letting her tears drop, with the letter in one hand and her other arm around her knees, rocking herself back and forth, realising what she lost, that it was real, and he was never coming back.


End file.
